Sirius's Epiloque
by Veasse
Summary: What happens after Sirius's tradgic death? This is my version of what came to be in Sirius's afterlife.


[Disclaimer: The content from the Harry Potter books strictly belongs to J.K. Rowling. I thank her for making such wonderful stories that I can make my fanfiction crap off of. I still don't forgive her of getting rid of my favorite character though. I think I know the reason of Sirius's death, but I shall quit rambling now. It's for me to predict and you to find out. This story was made to easy the tragedy of Sirius's death. Oh yeah, the place where Sirius goes and the poem/song both belong to me. And the idea is mine to. Don't steal them, if you must use them get my permission first. Yeah... I'll shut up now.]

* * *

> "Come on, you can do better than that!"
> 
> The battle cry that had ended it all. What wise, cunning, last words! OK, so it wasn't wise, and well, not cunning. But they were last words! Shortly after that Bellatrix's incantation hit him right in the chest, lucky shot.
> 
> Sluggishly, as if in slow motion, he fell backwards limply, unable to use his appendages to save himself, the last thing he saw was Harry pulling out his wand as he jumped to the stairs coming back to him. Man, he looked so much like James. Through his shock he tried to command him to stay back, but forgot about it as the ragged veil ran up his back letting him fall through. Terror took him; his face slowly tried to change from shocked surprise, to fear. But it was too late, and he tumbled through the veil, where he vanished.
> 
> Sirius regained consciousness almost as slowly as he had fallen, as if he had been drugged. He found he was lying flat on the ground, wait, ground?! He had fallen, he had died! Right? He pushed himself up into a sitting position and opened his eyes. Bright lights flooded into his line of vision making him close and rub his eyes, and he finally attempted to open them once again. The lights were still there, but he forced himself to stare out into his surroundings.
> 
> Soon his pupils had adjusted to the light and found himself in a lush emerald meadow, there was lake to his left, with a waterfall keeping it filled with the crystalline fluid and creating a slight mist that crept over that area. Bushes bordered a courtyard like area around the lake, there were flowers bloomed to their max throughout the distance between the shrubs and the water along with a few trees creating some decent shade though leaving plenty of room between them to run and frolic. Forests fringed waterfall creating a wide oval boundary around the large haven. Confused he glanced upwards, above him was a cloud canopy, blocking him from seeing through it. Yet light somehow streamed down through the ivory mask alighting the paradise.
> 
> "Oy! Sirius! Is that you? Up here!"
> 
> Sirius froze, that voice, he knew that voice.
> 
> "Oh yes, just stare off into space, just leave me hanging here."
> 
> Stunned, Sirius turned; he was bewildered at what he saw. There was James, just how he was when they had graduated, a cocky boyish grin on his face. Beyond him a hill rose with a single tree sticking out of the top. In the shade leaning against the trunk was Lily, also looking as she did when she graduated, giggling her head off. Well, not literally. James was taking his time descending down the hill, Sirius, meanwhile, was at a loss for words. When James had finally made it down, Sirius, in a mixed state of shock and wonder, extended his hand and touched James's shoulder cautiously, quickly pulling back as if bitten when he made contact with the scarlet sweater that his friend was wearing. James raised an eyebrow inquiringly at Sirius, who just gaped at him.
> 
> "Er, Sirius, are you OK?"
> 
> "James, what are you doing here? You're dead!"
> 
> James frowned putting on a mock-serious face; he shook his head sadly with a sigh.
> 
> "After all that time of waiting for you and this is how you greet me? Just a reminder but, Sirius, you're dead to."
> 
> Sirius's jaw dropped in shock,
> 
> "If I'm dead, how can I be here?"
> 
> "This is where we go when we die."
> 
> "Then why isn't this place crowded?"
> 
> "Because this is our sanctuary! Reserved especially for the Marauder's plus Lily!"
> 
> By then Lily had come down from her spot on the hill, she wrapped her arms around James's, resting her head on his shoulder.
> 
> "Give him a moment to recollect himself James, don't you remember how surprised we were when we realized that we had died?"
> 
> "Now that you mention it, I do. Sirius, what took you so long to get here?!"
> 
> "James! Don't be rude!"
> 
> "Uh, sorry."
> 
> "Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Sirius!"
> 
> "I did! That wasn't to you!"
> 
> Sirius laughed, interrupting their argument. Lily and James just stared at him before they began laughing with him.
> 
> "You guys have been here for about twelve years together and still have those silly disputes over nothing! Is this a constant hobby?"
> 
> James straightened up with his pretend seriousness still lingering on his features,
> 
> "Yes."

> The trio laughed, and made their way back up the hill together. Finally, again settled down and resting against the bark of the tree, James spoke again, this time a question, to Sirius.

> "So, Sirius, what have you been doing while we were gone?"
> 
> Sirius pretended to think before replying.
> 
> "Oh, the usual, living in Azkaban while still falsely accused; breaking out to go after Peter to get back at him for betraying you, meeting your son and his friends, reuniting myself with Remus, who was a teacher but he quit; hiding out after a select few people knew I was innocent, making sure Harry was safe, taking care of Buckbeak, becoming, once again, a member of the Order of the Phoenix; protecting Harry who had gotten himself into trouble, like you always did; falling behind a forbidden veil, and dying. You?"
> 
> James and Lily could only blink for a moment before cracking up. Lily was the first to regain control and answered,
> 
> "Sorry Sirius, our quiet, peaceful stay here is boring next to your adventures. There's nothing to tell."
> 
> The three began chatting, exchanging memories of the youthful events that had occurred through their years. They laughed and waited for the day that Remus would join them, when their "square" of friends would be complete.
> 
> Sirius, smiled off into the distance, the extreme happiness that filled him was overwhelming, silently he walked down to the lake, gazing at his now handsome and youthful face. Silently he whispered to himself,
> 
> "Well, here I am! I've come to stay."

* * *

When my time has come

Don't cry for me my friend

When my years are ending

A new adventure shall begin

I shall wait for you

Lay your worries to rest

I shall stay by you

And put our friendship to the test

May we overcome

All the obstacles in our path

May we meet again

At journeys end

When my time has come

Don't cry for me my friend

When my years are ending

A new adventure shall begin

Eternal slumber

New beginnings

Wariness leaving

Purity winning

Side by side

Together forever

We'll work through it

For the sun shall never stop shining

When my time has come

Don't cry for me my friend

When my years are ending

A new adventure shall begin

Together forever

Side by side

We've met again

At journeys end

* * *

[A/N: No, Peter doesn't go there. He was a bad boy. So he doesn't get an afterlife of luxury like James, Lilly, Sirius, and Remus do. Not that I don't care for Peter in his Hogwarts years, he's better then. Just when he goes to the evil side do I dislike him.]


End file.
